


Thanksgiving Surprise

by Aendrax



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aendrax/pseuds/Aendrax
Summary: You are cooking Thanksgiving for the family, but Hvitserk has a surprise up his sleeve.





	Thanksgiving Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Even though it doesn't say, I promise everything that happens is consensual.

_“Hvitserk! Don’t touch that turkey!”_ You called from the bathroom as you finished touching up your make up. After washing your hands you headed back into the kitchen catching him mid bite. He looked at you with full cheeks and a half innocent smile. You couldn’t help but laugh at him, you knew he couldn’t stay away from food.

_“Y/N I can’t help it. It’s all so delicious.”_ You laughed shaking your head as you began garnishing a few finished dishes. You grab your ham platter pleased with how it turned out. Your eyes fell upon the spot where he had taken a bit out. _“I just had to try. It looked so juicy…and it was.”_ You felt your cheeks flush at his words knowing exactly what he was insinuating.

_“The ham is for Ragnar. It was his special request. Do you want to tell your father you ate all of his favorite food?”_ Your eyes darted to the clock, it was 4:45 and the family was due within any minute.

_“We won’t have anything left for your family if you keep it up. And I don’t need your mother thinking that I’m not feeding you enough.”_ You grabbed a handful of maraschino cherries to garnish your beautifully cooked ham. He moved behind you wrapping his arms around your waist as he gently kissed your neck. You tried your best to ignore his kisses and focus on making your meal look as pretty as possible, but he was starting to get to you.

_“I can think of something you don’t have to cook. A special meal…just for me.”_ He whispered in your ear as his hands slid into your skirt. His fingers teasing your center just outside of your dampening panties. He bit your neck and began to suck the sensitive skin. Your eyes closed as you slowly fell into him forgetting about the cherries in your hand. His fingers playfully started to move your panties to the side, but before he could touch you the doorbell rang. You turned to face him then his hands resting at your waist. You let out a giggle before giving him a quick kiss and turning back to your ham to finish garnishing it.

_“Looks like your special meal will have to wait dear. That would be your family. Be a good boy and open the door.”_

_“Careful, you’ll pay for that.”_ He said smacking your playfully on your rear before answering the door.

You quickly brought your dishes to the table making sure everything was arranged perfectly. While Hvitserk and his family were busy saying hello you quickly escaped to your room to change. You pulled out a flowing red haltered dress that you had bought just for tonight knowing red was Hvisterk’s favorite color on you. You gave yourself a once over in the mirror pleased with your look before walking out to join everyone.

Aslaug and Ragnar greeted you with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Bjorn, Ubbe, and Ivar hugged you tightly. Sigurd was snowed in and wasn’t going to make it this year You curiously looked over at Bjorn, _“Where’s your mother?”_

_“Mother sends her regards, she’s going to spend today with Astrid.”_ After everyone got the pleasantries out of the way you and Hvitserk escorted them to the dining room.

_“Look Ragnar, (Y/N) cooked a ham just for you.”_ You beamed with pride as Aslaug gave you a wink and Ragnar gave you another tight squeeze.

_“Everything looks excellent. Hvitserk, why don’t you poor everyone a glass of the wine your mother brought?”_ He nodded and headed towards the kitchen.

_“I’ll help.”_ All four of his brothers chimed. You gave him a curious look, but he answered with a mischievous smile as he disappeared into the kitchen with his brothers trailing behind him.

_“(Y/N) dinner looks absolutely wonderful, and your home is beautiful. I told you (Y/N) would take care of our Hvitserk.”_ Ragnar just smiled at her comment not daring to object. The boys returned to the table with a glass of wine for everyone and they all sat together. Ragnar was at the head of the table, with Aslaug at the other end. Hvitserk had initially objected to the place setting, since it was his home, but you managed to convince him that it was okay for him to be sitting next to you. Before everyone began eating Hvitserk stood raising his glass and clearing his throat.

_“To family, too bad everyone couldn’t join. And thank you to this wonderful woman here. (Y/N) this meal is fantastic and I’m thankful to have you. There aren’t enough words to describe my feelings for you. I love you._ _Sk_ å _l!”_ Everyone raised their glasses to his toast before taking a sip of their wine. Hvitserk leaned over and kissed you gently on the lips and then once again on your cheek. He paused for a moment and whispered seductively into your ear, _“Don’t draw attention to yourself.”_ You looked at him curiously and noticed his left hand was resting on your thigh, your skin becoming hot. You knew what he was doing, something he had always teased about. Pleasuring you under the table without the family knowing.

You cleared your throat as his hands slowly slid up your thigh finding its way to your center. You quickly brought your napkin to your lap to and slightly shifted closer to him so it wasn’t so obvious what he was doing. Ivar noticed and he gave his brother a grin before taking a bite of his food. Hvitserk’s fingers were now caressing your most sensitive spot. You felt yourself shudder at his touched and took in a gulp of wine.

_“(Y/N) could you pass the mash potatoes?”_ Ivar asked trying to hold back his laughter.

_“S-sure.”_ You said as you pushed the mashed potatoes towards him.

_“Are you alright (Y/N)_? You look flushed dear.” Aslaug stated a smile still playing across her lips.

_“You know Mother, she worked all day on this meal making sure it was perfect. She’s just a bit tired. Right?”_ Hvitserk spoke up giving you an evil grin, the speed on his fingers quickening.

_“Just tired. How’s work Ubbe?”_ You wanted the attention off of you and onto someone else as quickly as possible. Ubbe smiled at your question and began to catch everyone up on what he’d been doing.

You shifted your body closer to the table trying to keep yourself from losing it all right there. Hvitserk made sure to keep his eyes focused on his brother, but you saw the evil smirk growing out of the corner of his mouth. You let out a breath and smiled pretending that you were following along, and trying to keep yourself from letting out a moan of pleasure. You’re dripping wet from his touch, trying desperately not to give in too soon. You didn’t want it to stop, it felt so good. He knew just how to touch you. He kept working your clit with his thumb as his middle finger entered you.

_“Oh…”_ You let out a small moan and brought your napkin to your mouth trying to stifle it. In and out his finger moved while his thumb made circles on your throbbing center. You could no longer hold it back. You clenched your thighs tightly as a wave of pleasure washed over you. You completely covered your face in your napkin as your body shuddered from Hvitserk’s touch. He removed his hand after this and once you looked up from your napkin you saw all eyes on the two of you.

_“I-I have to go! Excuse me!”_ You blurted out quickly leaving the table.

_“Did you just finger her under the table in front of Mother?”_ Was the last thing you heard accompanied by laughter from Ivar as you shut the bathroom door.


End file.
